After the Festival
by Chumunga64
Summary: Bakugou decides to be a man and ask her out
1. Chapter 1

"Holy crap, we were so sweet out there!" Kaminari was basking in the glory of song he and his friends had performed for the cultural festival.

"I have to thank you all for volunteering to play for the festival... you were really amazing and the fact that you all helped me on such short notice…"

Bakugou crossed his arms and grunted "Tch, What did you expect us to do? We had to remind those fucking extras why we're the best class in this school!."

"I believe what Bakugou is trying to say is that all of us were in this because we wanted to see your idea succeed."

"Yeah, what the Goth said. If you feel bad for roping us in this band thing, don't."

"I must agree with Bakugou and Tokoyami, Jirou. We all showcased our musical talents in front of all those people and they seemed to immensely enjoy what we all did. Not just our performance but the dance number and special effects showcase!" Yaoyorozu was quick to praise the entire class for their efforts.

"Yeah, the guys really worked hard on that light show. It was pretty wild. Good thinking using your quirk to make some pyro, Bakugou. I gotta say it really _blew me away_!"

"That wasn't even an explosion based pun Kaminari, Bakugou doesn't have a wind quirk…"

"Come on Jirou, you knew what I was going for!" the rest of the group shared a laugh at Kaminari's expense.

"I have to agree with Kaminari, your explosions really enhanced our performance"

"Don't mention it, Ponytail. I had to distract the crowd from the fact that our music was kinda rough."

The group collectively gasped at Bakugou's reasoning and he didn't understand why they were shocked.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Earphones is the only one here that practices music regularly but it was clear that she hadn't practiced her vocals as much as her guitar playing skills. Me and the electric idiot over here are rusty with our skills and showed. The Goth barely played an instrument before we started practicing so I guess he gets a pass. The only person who played really good out there was Ponytail."

Yaoyorozu had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent the squeak of surprise that was threatening to leave her mouth. She had just been unequivocally praised by _Bakugou_ of all people. She didn't know why she feels so lightheaded all of a sudden, he was just praising her keyboard skills after all.

The sudden arrival of Iida saved her from confronting her own thoughts. He congratulated all of them for their performance, a glory that they all basked in. The bespectacled teen then told them about the party that the entire entire class is partaking in and urged them to all join in. Well, he didn't urge _all_ of them to go celebrate…

"The fuck you mean I have to stay here and clean up?!"

"Bakugou, you caused quite a bit of damage when you used your quirk while drumming. I'm sorry but you have to take responsibility for your actions. Yaoyorozu is going to stay here and make sure you complete the task at hand-"

That really pissed the blonde off. He was no stranger to fucking up and paying for his mistakes. Hell, that was a typical Tuesday for him. But he hated it when others had to pay for his fuck ups. Yaoyorozu already got in trouble for rescuing him a while back and now she had to stay and make sure he cleaned up?

"That's bullshit Four eyes, why the fuck does she have to stay and watch me clean up?"

Yaoyorozu didn't seem to mind all that much "Bakugou, this is a responsibility of being a class representative."

"She is right, Bakugou. Making sure that the students in our class fulfills their responsibilities is something that the both of us know we must do."

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't _you_ watching me clean up? I thought you were the the class president? Are you gonna party while she does all the work?"

Iida seemed to take indignation with Bakugou's accusations as he spat back his response "I will be assisting Todoroki and Sero with cleaning up the aftermath of their special effects frenzy. I would never join in on any festivities before all the work is done."

Bakugou seemed to deflate after Iida said that. The blonde barely saw Iida angry like that. It was almost as if Iida thought he was doing Bakugou a favor and he rejected his assistance.

"Whatever…"

"Well...I must be on my way." as he left Bakugou notices something. The anger that was apparent on Iida's face had disappeared in an instant and it was replaced with with a sly smirk. Was he acting or something? Bakugou knew that Iida fancied himself a good actor, hell the guy could play a convincing villain during training exercises but why would he need to pretend that he was angry?

Unless he needed a way get to him and Yaoyorozu to stay in a room together. Bakugou's eyes became wide open in shock and his thoughts were screaming

 _That sly son of a bitch!_

"We should start cleaning up…"

Bakugou was shaken from his thoughts when he heard her "We? I'm the one who made the mess and besides, Four eyes said that you only need to make sure I clean up."

"Well I'm not going to relegate all the work to you, it would be uncouth of me."

"Fine, suit yourself."

The two quickly settled into a quiet rhythm of picking up trash and cleaning up any excess stains caused by his quirk. He liked that she didn't try to pepper the atmosphere with useless small talk like every women he knew. While Ashido and Camie were good friends of his (though he would never say that to their faces) if they talked to him for more than an hour he would probably kill himself. Yaoyorozu wasn't like that and he appreciated it.

God, he was going to have to confess before this was over.

"Hey Ponytail"

"Yes?"

"Were you nervous out there? I mean, you played pretty damn good so…"

"I actually was really anxious before we went on stage. I always had a problem with my nerves. I guess that since I was praised so highly since I was a child that I felt like I could easily tackle anything I wanted to do. I received a rude awakening once I came to UA, however. So many students here are just so much better at being a hero than me. Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya, you…"

"Me? Damn, who would have thought that someone like you would praise me. If it makes you feel any better, I pretty much went through the same thing as you did. I was _the shit_ back in my hometown and everyone told me that I would become a great hero. My big ass ego made me fuck up so many times that I felt like I didn't belong in this school. It started when I saw Icyhot show off his quirk in our first heroes vs. villains exercise. When I saw what he could do...it made me think about how powerful I really was. That's what drove me to improve myself. Well, him and that fucking nerd…"

"What a coincidence. I didn't know you had insecurities that were only amplified by Todoroki as well…"

"What do you mean "as well"?"

"Todoroki and I were both recommended students. When I saw the gulf in strength between us during our first exercise it made me feel awful."

"Hey, come one now. Don't think like that. Icyhot was kind of a dick back then. It took Deku's friendship to get him out of his shell. Now look at him, he's pretty happy with that vine chick from 1B. I'm sure he respects the hell out of you."

"Yes, he said he did when we battled against Aizawa."

"That's good, you deserve the praise."

Yaoyorozu was taken aback by Bakugou's sudden geniality. While she knew that he was ultimately a heroic figure, he had always been brutally honest and it often made him look cruel. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Why are you acting so pleasant towards me?" Yaoyorozu realized just how terrible her question sounded and she quickly tried to save herself "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so callous but I rarely see you so calm and I was just curious-"

"You don't need to apologize. You're right about it being weird that I'm nice. I would be kinda freaked out to if I were you. I guess I'm just nervous I guess…"

"Nervous? About what?"

"You know how you said that your anxieties are your biggest problem? Well I deal with my fears by tackling them head on. I'm about to tackle one of my fears…"

"I don't understand what you are trying to say…"

"I...I like you." Bakugou steeled himself for rejection. She was probably the kind of person to let you down gently (or so he hoped) she wouldn't make fun of him or degrade him in any way. No, she was way too classy for that. Besides, it was good to deal with rejection now and move on than be a coward.

"I actually like you two"

Fuck. he didn't anticipate this. How _could_ he have anticipated this? Yaoyorozu was too good for him and he didn't know how the hell she could like him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah...so, if you don't mind me asking- what do you like about me?"

"Your tenacity. You're always working so hard to improve yourself. At first I thought you were another one of those people who were all bluster like Monoma but you knew about your flaws and you dedicated so much time and energy in improving yourself. I find that rather admirable…"

"T-Thanks"

"What do you admire about me?"

"This is gonna sound cliche as shit but I really like your brains. You're smart as fuck and when you told me how I fucked up in our first training exercise I wanted to get angry at you but I couldn't because you were spot on with how I fucked up. Everything you had done since then only proved your intelligence, not that I needed any more convincing…"

"I wasn't aware that you respected intelligence that much…"

Bakugou scoffed "What? You thought I was too busy staring at your boobs like that pervy grape bitch? Nah, I don't care that much about pretty faces."

"That's...admirable?"

"So, we both know we like each other so I think I should ask you out? I never really dated before, I always thought it was a waste of time."

"I'm free tomorrow actually. We should exchange numbers and plan for a social outing."

"We're both smart so we'll figure something out be tomorrow. Do you mind if I just take this all in? I never thought that you would feel the same way about me."

"What a coincidence, I never thought you would have any feelings for me either. I guess we should be lucky that Iida kept us alone so we could confront our feelings? How lucky are we?"

"Yeah, sorry but Four eyes did this on purpose."

Yaoyorozu squinted her eyes in confusion "I'm sorry, but I'm not following your logic…"

Bakugou sighed "A while ago I talked to Iida about you. I thought that since you two were always together that you were a thing. When I asked him about that after class he just started laughing. He couldn't believe how nervous I was and believe me, I looked pathetic. He told me that you and him were too similar and a relationship wouldn't work."

Yaoyorozu nodded her head at Iida's logic, she agreed with his notion but she had to laugh at Bakugou's odd logic. "Bakugou, we spend so much time together because we're class representatives and we have frequent meetings."

"Well, I wasn't thinking straight back then. He told me that he did have a crush on someone that I knew and of course I helped him ask her out. I think he felt like he owed me so I think that's why he made us work together. That guy was probably waiting for this opportunity."

"Well...I'm glad he did. I didn't know you two were close."

"You know, I never really thought about that either. Whenever Shitty hair is unavailable, he's always been a good pick whenever we had to pick partners in class assignments. Maybe that's why I helped him ask one of my friends out…"

"Iida is dating someone you know?"

"He's dating someone only me and Icyhot know, and Icyhot doesn't know that they are dating."

"That's intriguing…"

"Sorry, I'm not gonna spill my guts here. I fucking hate gossip and if Four eyes didn't tell you anything yet than I'm not. Besides, I'd rather focus on my own love life.

Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes "How romantic…"


	2. Tea

Bakugou knew Yaoyorozu was wealthy but _this_ was beyond his definition of wealthy. Four eyes is wealthy, Icyhot is wealthy, but this was like one-percenter rich! The "house" she lived in took up the entire goddamn street!

Suddenly the nice shirt and jeans he was wearing seemed really cheap and terrible. As he stood in front of the gate, the blonde had the urge to just run away and never come back but he knew that he would never forgive himself if he just ran off on a girl. He psyched himself up before pushing a button on a gate. This caused the speaker near the button to activate

"State your identity and business"

He surmised that this was the head of security for this manor. Rich folks like this would probably need an entire security team.

"Uh, Bakugou Katsuki. I'm here to take Yaoyorozu Momo out on a...date" that statement still sounded unbelievable to him.

After a couple of minutes Bakugou noticed a Butler arrive at the front gates. The man opened the gates and warmly greeted him.

"Apologise for taking this long to welcome you sir. We didn't know when you were going to arrive."

"You were expecting me?"

"Indeed, Momo informed us that she was expecting a boy to arrive today."

"I take it you work for her?"

The man shook off his stoic exterior once Bakugou asked that question and laughed heartily. "You could say that. I've been serving the Yaoyorozu family since before Momo was born and since her parents work abroad, I practically raised her! I'm happy to see that she's been making friends at UA and lucky for you, her parents are home now and I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

Bakugou muttered a "fuck" under his breath before resuming his conversation. "That's good to know Mister….sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Yusuke Saito is my name"

"Alright Mr. Saito it is."

The duo stopped into the last building and Bakugou was stunned at what he saw. It was like he stepped in the house of those billionaire villains that were in old spy movies. Everything was so larger than life that it almost seemed to be a movie set. The centerpiece of the room was a large Roman emperor styled statue that had a built in waterfall that simulated a toga. There was also numerous gorgeous paintings that adorned the walls.

"Hey, wassup? You must be that Bakugou kid!"

Bakugou was shaken from his reverie when this strange guy greeted him. He talked like a normal person you'd see in the street so the blonde assumed he was another servant. But something about him seemed very familiar…

"Oh, sorry about that; I didn't introduce myself! I'm Roy Yaoyorozu, Momo's dad!" The man extended his hand to make the teen.

"Y-Youre Yaoyorozu's dad?"

"Yeah. I guess you're surprised that I don't talk like a typical rich guy? A lot of people get shocked once they meet me. Isn't that right, Yusuke?"

"Indeed sir. Well, since you two seem to be getting along, i will retire to my quarters. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing, Yusuke!" Roy bid his butler a farewell before turning back to Bakugou

"I actually grew up in poverty. My parents died when I was young and I was raised by my maternal aunt. I trained and studied hard to refine my quirk and along the way I met this beautiful woman named Riza…"

"I take it Riza is Momo's mother?"

"Heh, smart kid. Though I should have expected a student of your caliber would be pretty intelligent."

Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise and Riy chuckled "Come on kid, you've became pretty famous after you kicked all kinds of ass in the Sports Festival."

Bakugou grinned. He was happy that some people were finally acknowledging his greatness.

"You're also pretty famous for being captured by villains and needed to be rescued."

Aaannnd there goes his ego once again.

"Explosions, huh? I work with someone who could also create explosions with his quirk. The guy's name is Scar and he has a similar attitude. He's a "no bullshit" kinda guy and that makes him easy to mess with. He actually sounds a lot like Momo's other friend, Iida. They even have the same red eyes!"

"Wait, you're a pro hero?"

"Yup, you probably never heard of me because I work in the United States. My daughter got her quirk from me. My quirk, "Alchemy" lets me create stuff like her but the thing is that I can't create materials from my body so I have to have some material at hand. I make things work by inducing chemical reactions and using them to my advantage. Hell, I got a pair of gloves laced with chemicals that let me incinerate anything I target. That's why they call me "the incinerating hero- Mustang"

"Hmph, that seems useful…"

"Aw crap, sorry for going on about my life just then. You must have born out of your mind!"

"Honey, is someone there?" Another voice entered the room

"It's just Momo's boyfriend! Come in and meet him!"

"I'm not her boyfriend, we're just going on a date!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Momo's _future_ boyfriend is here!"

A blonde serious looking woman entered the room after a moment. Her gaze bored into Bakugou and he actually felt nervous. While Yaoyorozu's dad seemed like a goofball he could tell that her mother was someone who he shouldn't fuck with. After a minute of giving him an ocular patdown the woman decided to speak.

"So you're that Bakugou kid?" Holy shit, she sounded just like her daughter

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm surprised you asked her out. A lot of men are too insecure to date a woman taller than them."

"Uh...never really thought about her or anyone's height so…"

"You're the one who rejected that offer to join the League of Villains' offer, am I correct?"

Bakugou grunted "Hell yeah! I want to be a hero!"

A smirk appeared the woman's face "Rejecting an offer while all of those villains were surrounding you. You got some guts kid. I'm Riza Yaoyorozu, I'm sure you pieced together the fact that I'm Momo's mother."

"I guess all this money comes from your side of the family?"

"Indeed. The Yaoyorozu family is one of the wealthiest and most influential in Japan. Our name carries quite the reputation, that is why one of the caveats my family gave my husband before our wedding is that he had take my last name."

"I didn't mind at all. Aside from that, they were all relatively okay with her marrying a "commoner" like me."

"Well that's only because you were a sidekick to my father. He took a shine to you early on."

"Aren't you guys gonna interrogate me? You know say something like "what are your intentions with my daughter?" or whatever parents usually say?"

"No. We trust the both of you" Roy said with a grin and a thumbs up

"Don't prove us wrong." Riza added while giving him a glare.

"Mother, Father, is someone there?" a familiar voice came from upstairs.

"Yeah, Bakugou's here for your date."

Yaoyorozu descended the stairs wearing a really nice red dress. Bakugou had never felt so underdressed before and he briefly wondered if he should go home change into something more fancy. Roy seemed to take notice of his fears and assured him

"Calm down kid, remember Momo was born into wealth so something like that _is_ her casual wear."

Yaoyorozu greeted Bakugou with a warm smile "A like the jacket…"

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks "Well, you look pretty nice yourself, Ponytail…"

Riza raised one eyebrow in fascination "Ponytail?"

"Still better than "Creati" I guess." Roy chimed in. "Well you two kids showed be going to...wherever you plan on going. Your mother and I have to pack up since we're leaving so soon."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We work as pros in America, Bakugou. I already told you about my quirk and my wife's quirk lets her never miss any shot she makes. That's why they call her "Hawkeye". That's pretty cool, huh?"

"But aren't you guys like, loaded?"

"Just because we are wealthy doesn't mean we shouldn't be using our quirks to help people. We shouldn't turn a blind eye to the injustices of the world." Riza was passionate about helping people and that passion passed on to her daughter.

After bidding the two a farewell, Bakugou and Yaoyorozu left her estate to go on their date. The blonde was more than a little shocked when he found out that they were being chauffeured to the cafe Yaoyorozu wanted go to.

"Is something wrong, Bakugou?" Yaoyorozu was perturbed with how quiet Bakugou was.

"I guess...Never been chauffeured by anyone other than my dad. I'm just more used to being on a train."

"Oh, okay."

"So, this cafe you like...How's it like?"

"Oh it serves only the finest teas! I guarantee that you'll adore it!"

"I dunno, I'm not really much of a tea guy. Mostly stick to water. I'm open to try anything though, so who knows…"

"I'm glad that you appear to be so open minded!"

The pair arrived to the cafe after a while. Bakugou was surprised that the place seemed pretty low key. He actually asked Yaoyorozu what was up with the place.

"This place doesn't seem that expensive…"

"The proprietors of this establishment wanted it to be simple yer opulent. They want the quality and atmosphere to speak for themselves."

"Damn. That confidence though."

As they sat down on the table Yaoyorozu reserved for them, the blond gave her a request.

"Alright, you're gonna have to walk me through this shit because I don't know _anything_ about tea."

Yaoyorozu giggled at her companion's embarrassment. She was happy that Bakugou shed some of his "tough guy" exterior when he felt comfortable and seeing him like this was a treat.

She requested a variety of different types of teas to show Bakugou. She chose from her personal favorites and some that she suspected Bakugou would enjoy.

"Lapsang Souchong is a black tea that originates from the Wuyi Mountains in China. It's noted for its smokey taste which I hope that someone with your palette would enjoy. I recall you noting your disdain for anything was overly sweet so this seemed like an excellent choice."

Bakugou took a moment to make sure that his "drinking etiquette" was fancy enough before taking a delicate sip. To his surprise, he found himself enjoying the rich flavour of the drink. "Holy fuck, this is amazing. No wonder why you like this so much."

"I actually prefer something Phoenix Oolong for it's more smooth flavour. I think the tangerine compliments the honey quite well."

"Hmph, that sounds good. Mind if I try it?"

"That would be wonderful."

The duo spent the next couple of hours tasting tea while becoming closer to each other. Yaoyorozu took great joy in watching Bakugou attempt to look as sophisticated as possible while drinking so he could fit in with the rest of the patrons. She begged him to allow her to take several pictures of him and after several rebuffs, he finally allowed her to take a couple of pictures.

"You better not show these pictures to Shitty hair or Racoon Eyes. they will never let me live it down."

"Oh? Do you have an image to protect?"

"Fuck yeah I do. A rough and tumble rock climbing badass like me doesn't drink fancy teas!"

Yaoyorozu feigned sadness "That's too bad. It seemed like we were having a wonderful time."

"We are. It's...just kinda weird…"

"Why don't we do something you enjoy for our next date?"

Bakugou raised an eyebrow "Already clamoring for a second date? I know that I'm irresistible but goddamn…"

Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes "Oh please...we both know that you are much more infatuated with me than the other way around."

"Wow, some rare sass from Ponytail...Alright, next Saturday we're going rock climbing. Let's see how good you are at that."

"I'm more athletic than you presume. Remember, my quirk lets me create weapons, I still needed to train hard to use them. I think I could beat any of your best times."

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

The drive back to Yaoyorozu's place was much more pleasant than the drive to the cafe. Bakugou and Yaoyorozu opened up to each other and thus were much more comfortable in talking to each other. When the two reached Yaoyorozu's front door, Bakugou's curiosity got the better of him.

"Since we're going on another date later does that make us…?"

"If you would like to…"

"Yeah...I would pretty stupid if I didn't jump at the opportunity of having someone like you as a girlfriend."

"When should we tell our friends?"

"Whenever you're ready. No need to rush anything."

"How do you think they are going to react to the news?"

"I mean, they're already a lot of couples in our class. Icyhot is dating the vine girl. Deku is dating Racoon Eyes. Shitty hair is dating Round face, The goth is dating the frog girl…"

"You're terrible at giving nicknames."

"Well, what I'm saying is I think they shouldn't be that surprised. Besides, now that Grape bitch will think twice before trying to grab your boobs…"

"I think dating you would be worth it for that alone."

"So...we're a thing?"

Yaoyorozu smiled "Yes."

* * *

"How was the date, Katsuki?"

"It was pretty damn good good, Old man. We're going mountain climbing next Saturday."

"You should bring her here. I want to meet her, maybe ask her what asylum she came from since she could deal with your bullshit."

"Can it you hag!"

"But seriously, it took you long enough to find a girlfriend. All of your friends did before you…"

"Well that's because I only settle for the best!"

His dad smiled "Wow, one date and she already means something to you. Who'd have thought that the reason why it took you so long to find a girlfriend was because you're a bleeding heart romantic."

"Are you gonna tell us what you two did?"

"We went to a cafe and drank some tea...nothing special."

"Well it was clearly special enough that you scheduled another date."

The teen growled "I'm going to my room."


	3. Epilogue

He couldn't believe this. She was neck in neck with him, in _fucking rock climbing_. This was supposed to be his thing and here she was being able to keep up with him.

"This your first time rock climbing?"

"This is my first time climbing on natural cliff. I ascending various rock walls for training purposes."

"What do you think about climbing a real cliff?"

"It's a lot more difficult without easy to spot grips but I think I got a good bearing on it…"

"Yeah, you're pretty damn good."

"Wow, praise from the self proclaimed "cliff master" himself. I feel honoured."

"What do you mean "self proclaimed"?"

Yaoyorozu chuckled before rapidly climbing up to the summit of the rocky cliff. She wasn't going to let her boyfriend beat her at this. She knew that if she just tied him than that would destroy his ego and it was always fun to mess with him. The thing is that while her boyfriend had quite the ego, he wasn't all talk. He backed up every braggadocious boast that came out of his mouth and if you really looked at his feats you would think that he downplays his skills when he brags.

They both reached the top at the same time. She was panting hard, not since her quirk training at the training camp had Yaoyorozu felt so utterly exhausted. She looked over at her boyfriend and he seemed to be taking the workout they just went through better than she did. He was sweating yes, but she looked like she was dying while he looked like he just finished a brisk run.

The truth as that bakugou was just as exhausted but he made a point to not show it. Showing any weakness wasn't his style. He briefly wondered if there would come a time when Bakugou could trust himself enough to show Yaoyorozu his true feelings but he shook off those thoughts. He shouldn't get his hopes up now, they've been on two dates and while he had enjoyed them he didn't what the future would bring. Still, deep down he hoped that maybe this could last.

"You did pretty good out there Ponytail."

"Thanks...but I don't think...I'm as used to this as you are" she could barely speak between huffs of breath.

Bakugou tossed her a bottle of water "Here, drink this. I know you can't live without tea but this should do."

Yaoyorozu gave him a sarcastic laugh before scarfing down the drink with much less dignity than she should have. Bakugou took the time to laugh at her undignified actions before picking his bag up. "Come on princess, we still have to walk down to the base. We just finished the hard part."

"I really enjoyed my time with you today." she said almost demurely. The blonde still hasn't gotten used to seeing Yaoyorozu not be a strong leader and he had to fight the urge to smile warmly everytime she talked to him.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool too…"

* * *

Iida volunteered to clean up the classroom after class over constantly. After the second time he had done so, Aizawa confronted him about it.

"You know you're not getting any extra credit for this, right?"

"Oh, I'm well aware. This is my duty as the class President."

Aizawa made a face that looked like someone just kicked his cat and left the classroom after talking to his student.

After that conversation, the speedster was able to work peacefully while everyone else was out and about.

Today was different. He was confronted by a certain hotheaded young man after class.

"Alright, we're even."

Iida's face scrunched up in confusion as he was arranging a stack of papers "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're even. You don't owe me anymore. Thanks for setting me up Ponytail in a fucking weird roundabout way."

Iida sighed wistfully "Do you really think I did that because I felt like you "owed" you?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"That's a shame then. I help you ask her out because Yaoyorozu is a good friend of mine and I felt like you were good enough for her. I also would like to think you and I are friends as well. After all, isn't that the reason why you helped me court Camie? If you didn't trust me than you wouldn't have assisted me in getting close to her."

Bakugou thought for a long time. He had thought that he helped Camie find a boyfriend because she kept annoying him with her complaints of still being single. But if really just wanted her to shut up than he could have set her up with any guy who was interested in an attractive woman. But he didn't want any perverted freak like that grape bitch around her so he actually was quite captious with who he helped appeal to her.

He choose Four eyes because he knew that despite his annoying tendencies, the guy was a good person above all else. Fuck, he actually cared about those two.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. We are friends…"

"That's good to hear. So, have planned another outing together yet?"

"Nah, I actually don't know what to do next Saturday."

"Might I suggest a double date with Camie and I? She's been adamant about meeting the girlfriend of her "BakuBro" and I think it would be fun as well."

Bakugou lamenting about telling her about his dating life but the more he thought about, the more he was keen on that idea. He didn't want to tell everyone about their relationship and he trusted those two to not gossip to everyone. The fact that he actually trusted Camie with that info actually frightened him. Besides, Yaoyorozu kept bugging him with questions about Iida's girlfriend and it would be hilarious to see her reaction to Camie.

"That actually sounds like a good idea."


End file.
